Cutie and The Beast
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Kurasa satu-satunya yang pantas disebut sampah dan tidak berharga adalah dirimu sendiri." / "Kali ini kau lolos Jeon, lihat saja nanti!" / Kisah mereka hanya berkutat pada keributan yang bukan anekdot. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN


Cutie and The Beast © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance, Fantasy

 _Inspired by Beauty and The Beast, and Boys Before Flowers_

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Gureum High School pagi itu terdengar sangat berisik, bukan hal aneh sebenarnya jika melihat apa penyebab kegaduhan itu. Yeap, kemunculan empat orang siswa dengan wajah yang luar biasa tampan ditambah dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sangat terpandang, benar-benar kesempurnaan yang membuat keempatnya dikenal sebagai Para Pangeran Gureum.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga kesempurnaan yang sempurna tetaplah mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan bagi para makhluknya pastilah ada setitik kekurangan. Begitupun seperti halnya keempat siswa menawan tersebut, mereka hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kekurangan salah satunya adalah sikap mereka.

Terutama sang ketua yang bernama Kim Mingyu, kesempurnaannya justru membuat ia menjadi sosok dingin yang acapkali melakukan _bullying_ terhadap beberapa siswa atau siswi lain yang dianggapnya tidak sebanding dan sederajat dengannya.

Tapi tiga temannya yang lain yaitu Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, dan Wen Junhui cenderung acuh tak acuh dan netral saat Mingyu melakukan aksinya. Tidak mendukung tapi tidak melarang juga, mereka biasanya hanya menjadi penonton.

Targetnya adalah para siswa kutubuku, lemah, miskin, atau bahkan para siswi yang berani mendekatinya. Namun, ada satu siswa berparas menawan yang sudah menjadi target khusus bagi Mingyu. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak gentar dengan kekuasaan Mingyu dan bahkan selalu menolong korban yang ditindas. Sosok tersebut bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Namun bersyukurlah pagi itu sepertinya hari keberuntungan karena Mingyu sepertinya tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk menindas siapapun, membuat sebagian besar orang menghela napas lega. Tapi kedepannya siapa yang tahu, bukan?

Sekarang Gureum High School tengah memasuki jam istirahat dimana kantin tengah sesak dipenuhi para murid yang kelaparan, namun secara bersamaan mereka sontak mengalihkan atensi pada seorang siswi kutubuku, rambut dikepang dua, dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran tengah menghalangi jalan salah satu Pangeran Gureum.

"Ma– maaf aku sudah menghalangi jalan sunbae. Tapi, to–tolong dengarkan aku se–sebentar saja."

Mingyu –siswa yang jalannya dihalangi– hanya melihat dengan ekspresi malas tak berminat, seakan sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada adegan berikutnya. Sedangkan ketiga teman yang berdiri di belakangnya justru memasang wajah penasaran, mereka tertarik dengan reaksi yang akan Mingyu berikan.

"A–aku namaku Kim Minkyung dari tingkat satu, aku menyukai sunbae!" refleks perempuan manis itu meninggikan nada suaranya di akhir, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua orang membeku. Hingga pada akhirnya siapapun yang ada di sana terbelalak saat mendapati Mingyu mengambil minuman yang ada di nampan terdekat milik entah-siapa-itu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyiramkannya ke wajah perempuan bernama Minkyung itu.

"Sudah? Kau sudah selesai kan bicaranya? Sekarang kau yang harus mendengarkan tiap ucapanku! Lihatlah dirimu, apa kau tidak punya cermin? Kau hanya siswi kutubuku yang sangat jauh dari kata cantik, kau tidak menarik dan tampangmu rata-rata, dan ku rasa julukan _fashion terrorist_ sangat cocok disematkan untukmu." Mingyu berkata sambil menyunggingkan seringai remeh pada sosok di depannya.

Minkyung masih menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari segala tatapan dari orang-orang.

"Kau berada jauh di bawah level standar bagiku, oh bahkan orang lain pun mungkin akan sepertiku, sama-sama menilai jika sampah sepertimu itu sama sekali tidak berharga."

SPLASH!

"Kurasa satu-satunya yang pantas disebut sampah dan tidak berharga adalah dirimu sendiri, Kim Mingyu. Lebih baik kau belajar bagaimana cara mengontrol mulut busukmu agar berhenti mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan!"

Sosok tersebut lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah perempuan malang itu, "Minkyung-ssi? Mari ku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan."

Semua orang sontak menahan napas saat melihat lelaki manis menjurus cantik yang diketahui bernama Jeon Wonwoo, lagi-lagi menolong orang yang ditindas Mingyu. Bahkan dengan beraninya ia mengatakan hal itu setelah menyiram balik wajah Mingyu, tanpa merasa bersalah ia justru mengusap lembut wajah Minkyung dengan sapu tangannya, menuntun jalan gadis itu sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"SHIT!" Mingyu mengumpat keras dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat, menghasilkan aura pekat yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Untuk menghindari amukannya, para murid pun langsung mengalihkan wajah, pura-pura tidak melihat ataupun mendengar kejadian barusan. Berurusan dengan Mingyu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi siapapun.

"Mingyu-ya?" tanya Seokmin, khawatir dengan Mingyu yang masih terdiam.

"Kali ini kau lolos Jeon, lihat saja nanti!" desis Mingyu berbahaya, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain saling tatap dan menelan ludah susah payah. Mereka paham betul tabiat sahabatnya yang satu itu, ia tidak akan pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Berharap saja tidak terjadi apapun pada Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Jarum pada jam sudah berotasi hingga tak terasa bel pun sudah berdentang menandakan jam pelajaran yang telah usai. Hampir semua murid menyambut dengan penuh suka cita.

Jika dibilang hampir, berarti tidak seluruhnya kan?

Yeap, ada satu siswa yang tidak merasa suka ataupun duka mendengar bel pulang. Ia masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, tak lupa aura mencekam yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kim Mingyu, meskipun diam namun otaknya tanpa henti bekerja guna memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas dendam kepada lelaki yang sangat dibencinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo? Lelaki pengacau yang dengan berani-beraninya mempermalukan Mingyu di depan umum.

"Mingyu-ya? Apa kau akan tetap di sini?" tanya Soonyoung yang menghampiri Mingyu di kelasnya, sementara Jun dan Seokmin sudah menunggu di tempat parkir.

"Hm." dehem Mingyu tak acuh.

Soonyoung mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Oh, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya?"

"Iya, pulanglah hyung." jawab Mingyu tanpa mau repot menolehkan wajah. Ia hanya menarik napas panjang. Soonyoung yang tahu jika hari itu _mood_ Mingyu sangat buruk pun hanya mampu menepuk bahu sahabatnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tersisa dirinya seorang di kelas yang sudah sepi itu, Mingyu pun mengambil tas dan beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tahu jika Wonwoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah, dan koridor yang akan dilewati targetnya itu tepat menghadap taman belakang jadi dengan langkah ringan Mingyu menuju tempat tujuannya.

Ketika dirinya baru menginjakan kaki di rumput taman, nampak seorang gadis tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Mingyu yang memang dasarnya tak pernah peduli pada apapun hanya mengendikan bahu tak acuh dan memillih duduk di bangku terdekat.

Namun belum selesai niatnya terpenuhi, gadis tersebut menghampiri Mingyu dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Mingyu sunbae."

Mingyu tersentak, suara gadis itu benar-benar datar tanpa intonasi apapun tapi bukan itu poin utamanya. Yang membuat Mingyu heran adalah wajah gadis itu begitu familiar dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau terang.

'Apa dia memakai kontak lensa? Warnanya norak sekali.' batin Mingyu mengejek.

"Jangan mengomentari orang sembarangan, dan ini bukan kontak lensa!" ketus gadis itu. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memicingkan mata curiga.

'Apa gadis ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?' batin Mingyu heran.

"Sunbae tahu siapa aku?"

"Kau? Tidak. Untuk apa? Tidak ada keuntungannya juga untukku." jawab Mingyu angkuh, gadis di depannya terlihat jelas sekali menahan kesal.

Ia menggeram dan menggertakan giginya, entah kebetulan atau tidak namun dalam sekejap langit yang masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore itu mendadak gelap dan terdengar suara gemuruh petir di atas sana. Angin berhembus kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk dan hal itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Mingyu merinding.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengusap tengkuknya, ia menatap tajam sosok perempuan di depannya, "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa maumu? Apa kau salah satu fans beratku, huh?"

"Aku? Fansmu? Cih, bermimpi saja! Aku adalah Kim Minkyung. Gadis yang kau permalukan tadi!"

". . ." Mingyu tertegun, lidahnya kelu namun matanya memerhatikan dengan jeli gadis di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin." lirihnya.

"Mungkin saja, karena aku bukan manusia dan aku bisa merubah penampilan sesuai keinginanku!"

"Pembual." lalu setelah berkata begitu, Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa gadis di depannya ini memang tidak waras?

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa, apa yang lucu dari perkataanku, huh?"

"Ahahaha pfftt, jika bukan manusia lalu kau apa? Cih apa kau pikir kita tengah berada dalam dunia dongeng?" Mingyu menahan tawanya dengan susah payah, tidak habis pikir dengan gadis aneh di depannya.

"Aku adalah peri dan nama asliku di dunia peri adalah Roa. Tentu saja ini bukan dunia dongeng, ini benar-benar sungguhan dan lihat apa yang akan aku perbuat padamu." balasnya penuh ancaman.

Mingyu hanya terdiam, ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan gila jika terus berbicara dengan gadis yang mengaku sebagai peri itu.

"Aneh, peri katanya? Dia kemanakan sayapnya?" lirih Mingyu mengejek sambil berjalan menuju bangku.

"Kau tidak tahu perkembangan dunia peri, jadi jangan berkomentar apapun! Kemampuan kami telah berevolusi tahu."

"Ya ya terserah." ucap Mingyu asal, lalu ia melihat jam _rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Merutuk kenapa si Jeon itu belum muncul juga.

Baru saja Mingyu akan duduk, ia merasa tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang. Entah itu hanya ilusinya atau bukan, tapi Mingyu bisa melihat dengan jelas jika beberapa daun dan ranting yang berada di tanah tiba-tiba melayang memutari tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat. Jika dilihat, mungkin ia seperti orang yang tengah dilingkupi angin puting beliung berukuran kecil.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya saat beberapa debu mulai mengusik penglihatannya, namun ia mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya dan menemukan sosok bernama Roa itu tengah melayang di depannya dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti menjadi seragam sekolah namun berwarna serba putih, tidak lupa dengan sayap berbulu putih yang mengepak dari balik punggungnya.

Mingyu benar-benar pusing, ia merasa jika ini hanya ilusi tetapi rasanya terlalu nyata.

"Karena sikapmu selama ini yang sudah keterlaluan, aku berhak untuk memberimu kutukan. Kau akan memiliki tampang yang buruk rupa dan wajahmu akan kembali seperti semula setiap tengah malam hingga pukul 5 pagi. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang melihat dirimu saat terjadi perubahan, baik ketika berubah menjadi buruk rupa ataupun saat kembali normal, jika itu terjadi kau akan terjebak dalam rupamu yang buruk, selamanya. Camkan itu!"

"Mw– mwoya?!" Mingyu tergagap, tangannya masih sibuk menutupi mata yang makin terasa perih akibat terkukung dalam pusaran angin tersebut.

"Kau harus mencari cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu dalam 30 hari, dan jika tidak bisa, hmm kupikir kau tidak rela seumur hidup menjadi Kim Mingyu si buruk rupa, kan?" Roa terkekeh.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran agar kau bisa menghargai orang lain, kau paham?"

Setelahnya Mingyu tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi dari sosok di depannya, yang bisa ia tangkap hanya kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening lalu semuanya begitu gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar apartemen mewah tersebut terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah meregangkan otot tubuhnya, penampilannya sangat acak-acakan. Tak berapa lama, ia mengerjapkan mata guna memfokuskan pandangan. Pikirannya melalang ke kejadian sebelumnya, ia tidak ingat kapan pulang dari sekolah namun tahu-tahu ia sudah terbangun di atas ranjangnya.

Mingyu hanya ingat jika ia berniat untuk mengerjai Wonwoo dan memilih menunggu targetnya di taman belakang, namun niatnya terganggu saat muncul gadis aneh yang mengaku peri dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti mengutuk wajahnya menjadi buruk rup–OH TUNGGU DULU!

Dalam sekejap Mingyu bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi, ia langsung bercermin.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha"

Terdengar tawa membahana hingga kemudian–

"Ahaha shit!"

–berakhir dengan umpatan.

Mingyu bisa merasakan pikirannya blank seketika, bagaimana tidak?

Wajah tampan yang selalu diagung-agungkannya sudah berubah. Di pantulan cermin itu hanya ada sosok lelaki dengan wajah yang terdapat bekas luka melintang dari alis kiri melewati hidung hingga pipi kanan, dan juga ada tahi lalat berbentuk lingkaran berukuran cukup besar di sudut bibir kiri.

"Tenggelamkan saja aku!" jerit Mingyu, beruntunglah ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

*Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan… Semangat! Hehe

***Ini ff udah lama ada di laptop, dan esvi abis ngeremake ff ini karena tadinya cast nya bukan meanie xD adakah yg minat sama cerita ini?


End file.
